1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, which is an RARbeta receptor-activating ligand, as a novel and useful industrial bioactive agent. This invention also relates to a process for preparing same and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the subject novel compound suited for administration in human or veterinary medicine, or alternatively in cosmetic compositions.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Compounds with activity of retinoid type (vitamin A and its derivatives) are widely described in the literature as having activity in cell proliferation and differentiation processes. These properties provide this class of compounds great potential in the treatment or prevention of numerous pathologies, and more particularly in dermatology and in the modulating nuclear retinoic acid receptors (RARs).
RAR receptors activate transcription by binding to DNA sequence elements, known as RAR response elements (RAREs), in the form of a heterodimer with retinoid X receptors (known as RXRs).
Three subtypes of human RARs have been identified and described: RARα, RARβ and RARγ.
The prior art sets forth a large number of chemical compounds having activating activity on receptors of RAR type. Particularly exemplary are the aromatic bicyclic compounds described in EP-0-722,928, aromatic heterocyclic compounds described in EP-0-732,328, heterocyclic biaryl compounds described in WO 97/29100, biaromatic propynyl compounds described in WO 97/33856, and aromatic heterocyclic biaryl compounds described in EP-0-816,352.